Slayers Duet! Love Confessed!
by Hacked It Out and Fell
Summary: On the way back from the New World the Slayers gang run into the theater troop again and guess who gets to perform a duet together! SongFic! It's another couples turn to sing now! *Romance/Humor*
1. Default Chapter

Ok lil back history. There is another fic that goes with this one. It is A/Z  
I'm not happy with it yet so i'm going to post this one first and rewrite the  
other one. Have fun and enjoy! Please R&R. Let me know what you think!  
  
  
I don't own Slayers or anything related to them.   
I don't own the song "Come What May" from the Moulin Rouge   
soundtrack.  
  
  
  
Slayers Duets! Love Confessed!  
  
Backstage Gourry heard the director call for them. Struggling to button the   
formal dress shirt he looked in a mirror. He gazed at his reflection dressed   
in midnight blue shirt and pants with black dress armor over the clothes he   
didn't look like Gourry Gabriev, companion to Lina Inverse.   
  
His blue eyes had a serious expression in them, nervous and excited at the   
same time. Lina at any other time would fireball him for what he was   
about to do, but today would be different and he wasn't about to let this   
chance slip by. He loved Lina he had known it from the moment Phibrizzo's   
spell on him slipped, he could kill Lina. How strong the magic was or who it   
came from didn't matter.  
  
He was sure she felt something for him, but with Lina he couldn't tell. She   
was so wild, and exotic with her small size. Crimson eyes reflected the   
passion for life she had come to symbolize for everyone. Nothing he felt   
would ever extinguish her flame.   
  
"Now or never Gourry, now or never...." He didn't look back as he left wagon.  
Gourry didn't hope for a lot but he would never regret trying. He could only   
regret not trying.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lina was amazed that they found a dress to fit her. Most were to big in the   
bust and she had sent a fireball at the person that suggested she stuff her   
shirt. She though it sounded a lot like Amelia and if it was she would   
fireball her again for good measures. She moaned feeling the corset pull   
tight, she didn't need one but the dress was designed for it. She really   
hated going out in full dress like this, no, she hated being in a dress   
period.   
  
After running the women out she gazed at her reflection and felt her breath   
catch in her throat. Her hair was pulled up in twists and braids, falling   
down her back in a red waterfall. Her neck was left exposed and the head ban   
she had worn since forever was missing. Shaking her head the locks of hair   
flew about her face before falling back into place, the white flowers wove   
into the curls didn't fall out. What made her stop and question if that was   
herself, was what the dress did to her. The corset squeezed her waste even   
smaller, with the added bonus of giving her the illusion of having larger   
bust. Velvet as black as pitch clung to her body, silver embroidery ran   
along the shoulders and down her arms, across the rounded V shaped neck and   
down the front. Satan gloves of black covered her hands. The many layers   
underneath the dress fanned it out around her feet. A train of black lace   
ran from her hips to lay flowered out behind her.   
  
She couldn't believe this was her. It was someone else looking back   
at her. She touched the mirror and thought about Gourry. He would laugh at   
her for sure she thought. This wasn't how he was used to seeing her. She   
took a breath and left the room not looking back, but promising the first   
person who laughs seeing her like this would eat a fireball.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gourry stood ready but didn't hear a word the Director was saying to him. All  
Gourry could bring himself to do was stare at Lina, she took his breath away   
the moment he saw her. She was beautiful, and he realized nervous. He   
couldn't help but smile at her. He had seen her in almost every emotion   
possible joy, excitement, embarrassment, despair, hurt, and anger but this   
was rare and he would treasure it. He was looking upon Lina Inverse, not   
Lina Inverse the Dragon Spooker.  
  
The music began and a hush fell over the stage. Lina turned her   
head so that she could see Gourry as he came out and her heart stopped.   
Gourry came walking out slowly, head raised with pride and confidence. One   
hand rested on the sword given to him as he slowly climbed the stairs to   
where she stood waiting for him. He was the perfect image of the prince   
charming she had always dreamed of. Dashing and bold, with an undying love   
in his eyes for her and her alone. Lina almost didn't hear him start to sing   
or notice his hand held out for hers.  
  
As Gourry walked up the stairs to where Lina waited for him, the crowed, the   
stage, everything around them vanished. He knew and only saw her. He searched  
her soul for a sign that he was right, before bowing deeply to her. Raising,  
he held his hand out to her and began the song. "Never knew I could feel   
this way." Holding her hand between them, he gently lifted her face up toward   
his. "Like I've never seen the sky, before." His voice was soft and gentle,   
every moment of love he ever felt for her coming through in the song. "I want  
to vanish, inside your kiss." Slowly he pulled her into a waltz, leading her   
in a dance that he had wanted for a very long time now, but never had the   
courage to ask her too. "Every day, I'm loving you more and more. Listen to   
my heart, can you hear it sing." He never took his gaze from her beauty as   
they danced slowly on the balcony. "Telling me to give you everything." He   
stopped the dance and kneeled before her. "Seasons may change, winter to   
spring, but I love you until the end of time." He let his voice rise in   
power and love. "Come what may. Come what may. I will love you until my   
dying day."  
  
Lina was about to faint, she couldn't stop her heart from racing. This was the   
song they were supposed to sing but it wasn't the scene that was to be acted   
out. She let Gourry lead her as her world was suddenly shattered and then put   
back together. Gourry was saying he loved her, he was using this moment to   
tell her something that they both had been to scared to admit. Every feeling,   
every emotion she kept hid, even from herself came forward. Lifting her head   
she opened her own heart to Gourry. "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect   
place." She felt her own heart soar as watched Gourry recongize the fact she   
was confessing her own feelings to him. "Suddenly it moves with such a   
perfect grace."  
  
Gourry rose from his knee and took Lina's hands in his and held them tightly,  
as two voices merged into one. He held her closer than he ever had.   
"Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste." Gourry couldn't have asked for   
more in life as he heard the feeling in Lina's voice as she sang out to him. "It  
all revolves around you." In each others arms they began to dance again as a   
long hidden love was discovered between the young couple. "And there's no mountain   
too high. No river to wide." Gourry lifted Lina up of the ground as he sang his   
next line. "Sing out this song, I'll be there by your side." Standing on the   
balcony in each other's arm, they lost themself to each other. "Storm clouds my   
gather and stars may collide. But I love you until the end of time."  
  
  
"Come what may! Come what may! I will love you until my dying day!"  
  
Their voices broke apart for the last verse of the song as Gourry   
took the lead. "Oh Come what may!" Lina echoed his love. "Come what may!"   
Gourry leaned over and swept Lina off her feet and into his arms. "I will   
love you!" "I will love you!" Lina knew that this was a beginning to a   
perfect world as her voice alone reflected both of their hearts. "Suddenly   
the world seems such a perfect place"   
  
Gourry never let her go as the song was finished. Lina held on to   
the one treasure she never knew she had. "Come what may! Come what may! I   
will love you until my dying day!" Their voices faded out together as Gourry   
leaned forward, kissing Lina like he had once a long time ago in what was a   
distant memory.  
  
No one that had just seen what happened could make a sound or dared to   
breathe. The stage belonged to them alone that day.   
  
  



	2. Slayers Duet! Love..Well..Confronted.

  
Ok just a bit adult in here no not lemon. Just hint of lime! I haven't been   
able to get this out of my head! A/Z are a tad ooc. I actually wrote this one  
before the L/G duet. I might still change some thigns on this. Please R&R.  
  
I don't own Slayers, or anything associated with them. (I want the weapons   
though)  
I don't own the "Elephant Love Medley" from the Moulin Rouge Soundtrack.  
  
  
Slayers Duets! Love..Well..Confronted  
  
  
In the distance a group of wagons and a make-shift stage can be seen. A   
young voice full of the joys that life brings is heard singing. "Love is a   
many splended thing. Love lift us up where we belong.  
All you need is Justice!...eeer Love!" Everyone watching the practice let   
their heads hang down and the sweat drops formed. It had been a long   
morning.  
  
For a blue skinned chimera it felt like an eternity. 'How? How did I get   
mixed up in this? I mean really this song isn't exactly a childs song.'   
Looking at the Princess, Zel suddenly felt himself blush for what and where   
he was looking. 'Well I guess she isn't really a child. But still how is I   
have to do this? I should be out looking for a  
cure not singing in some acting troop they all know.' Zelgadis sent his best   
"Damn You" glare at Lina and Gourry who were sitting on the grass laughing   
at Amelia and himself.   
  
"Ok. Now that Amelia has got the justice tangent out of her system we are   
going to try to go through the whole song. Places people!" The director   
walks off stage as Amelia and Zel took the center.  
  
  
Amelia walked onto the stage and stood looking at Zelgadis, she blushed   
realizing that she was openly staring, quickly looking away.She couldn't see   
him as..a..as what the part of the song he sang made him sound to be, so she   
would think of him in her own way. She waited for her cue and then walked   
toward Zelgadis, remembering that she wasn't supposed to be shy she was the   
one to pursue him.  
  
"love is a many splended thing love! Love lifts us up where we belong! All   
we need is love!"She would give this as much strength as she would a speech   
for justice!  
  
"Please don't start that again." Zel went through the motions, but  
the emotions behind his line wasn't an act. He cringed inside feeling the   
positive emotions radiating from the Princess.  
  
"All you need is love!" She sang opening her arms to Zel.  
  
"A guy has got to eat." Zel just knew that he would never live this down. He   
reputation was ruined.  
  
"All you need is love!" Amelia looked with longing to Zelgadis.  
  
"He'll end up on the street." Zel wished he could end up anywhere but where   
this song went next. He groaned hearing "All you need is love!" come from   
Amelia. Looking to her with a coldness he didn't mean to show. "Love is just   
a game."  
  
Amelia didn't miss a beat as the music picked up and moved with it to the   
other end of the stage, after Zelgadis. She turned red, she couldn't help   
it. "I was made for loving you baby. You were made for loving me."  
  
Zel felt himself turn red, with complete embarrassment. "The only way  
of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee." He stumbled over the lines,   
moving as choreographed to do.  
  
"Just one night. Just one night! Amelia cringed inside hearing Zel's answer   
to the song. The knew this was all in fun but something just seemed too real   
sometimes.  
  
"There's no way, cause you can't pay." Zelgadis tried to make himself relax,   
Amelia was looking like something was bothering her. He just kept reminding   
himself he has done worse, thanks to knowing everyone.  
  
Amelia was honestly glad this part of the song was nearly over, she could   
still feel herself blushing and just turned a deeper red at  
that realization. "In the name of love! One night in the name of love!" She   
smiled hearing the sound of Zelgadis's voice soften and almost relax as he   
sang.  
  
"You crazy fool. I won't give into you."Zel finally decided to to at least   
let one of them enjoy this and pushed his loathing back for later. He would   
just take it out on Lina when it came to be her turn at this. He smiled to   
Amelia.  
  
Like the pace of the song changing Amelia caught Zel's mood shift  
some and took total advantage of it. "Don't leave me this way. I  
can't survive without your sweet love. Oh baby don't leave me this way." She   
looked down, she couldn't look at him and sing that.  
  
"You think that people would have enough of silly love songs." Zelgadis knew   
Amelia was well suited for this song, she still  
believed in silly love songs.  
  
"I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no." Her voice was soft now, and   
filled with the need to convince him that silly love songs were a good thing   
still.  
  
Zelgadis almost laughed at the sincere look on Amelia's face as he sang his   
line and finished his part. "Some people want to fill the world with silly   
love songs."  
  
"Well what's wrong with that? I'de like to know...cause here I go!" Amelia   
cast the levitation spell and flew up to the top of the stage standing there   
with arms spread open as the music increased in speed. "Yeah love lifts us   
up where we belong. Where the eagles fly. On a mountain high."  
  
He couldn't help it. He had to smile at her enthusiasm. "Love makes sad,   
like we are fools. Throw our lives away, for one happy day!" He ran to catch   
her as she came down. He could see her clutzing out.  
  
"We could be heroes! Just for one day!" Amelia was starting to really enjoy   
this, she saw Zelgadis was too. This was her favorite part.  
  
"You, you will be mean." Zelgadis moaned as the twinkling stars came  
to her eyes.  
  
"No, I won't."  
  
"And I, I'll drink all the time." What he wouldn't give for some coffee   
right now. Irish.  
  
"We should be lovers!" She stood in front of Zelgadis and pleaded with him   
in the song.  
  
"We can't do that." Zel could feel this strike a nerve somewhere. The   
emotions he kept hidden stirred.  
  
"We should be lovers and that's a fact!" Amelia wished she could get the   
courage to ask Mr.. Zelgadis out on a date, and here she was asking to be   
lovers in a song. Her face returned to it's state of red.  
  
"No. Nothing would keep us together." Zel felt this mirror the Princess's   
crush on him. He wasn't blind to it. He never had been. Mentally he knew he   
would regret this but he would give her his best at the end of the song.  
  
"We could steal time!" Amelia took Zelgadis hand and they both  
blushed when they turned to each other.  
  
Together they lifted their voices and unconsciously their hearts as  
the duet filled the air. Both voices merging with each other. "Just for one   
day we could be heroes! Forever and ever! We can be heroes! Forever and   
ever! We can be heroes!" The looked into each others eyes and for a moment   
the act was forgotten as both voices filled with power and the announced it   
to the world.  
  
"Just because I, and I will always love you!" Her voice held the line   
stretching it out as she heard Zelgadis's voice join her again with just as   
much power. "I will always love you!" Together their voices faded out and   
love ended with each other.  
  
Zelgadis looked at Amelia and smiled to her. "I only can't help it, how   
wonderful life is now." He would never admit this but he did have fun and   
seeing Amelia this happy was worth it.  
  
Amelia sang the last line with Zelgadis, never having felt anything more   
true. "Your in the world." As one their voices faded into each other.  
  
  
"Great! Wonderful! Now it would be perfect if you two would stop blushing   
like a couple of love sick fools." 


End file.
